


Черная магия

by Ashatrychka



Series: Черная магия [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon!Kylo, F/M, Out of Character, мистика, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Вдохновлено заявкой с бх "Рей - художник, который делает эскизы к тату. Однажды возвращаясь заполночь, попадает в лапы демона, который давно заприметил лакомый кусок".





	Черная магия

**Author's Note:**

> Дерзкочика Рей, отмороженный Кайло, логика курит на балконе.

… Всё-таки работа с клиентами везде одинаковая, и не важно делаешь ли ты дизайн для веб-сайта или рисуешь эскиз татуировки. Клиент хочет — а чего именно он хочет, сказать не может. И в этот раз тот ненормальный вручил Рей стопочку распечаток и объяснил: вы же художник, расположите какие-нибудь из этих закорючек вокруг пентаграммы покрасивее. Первый вариант покрасивее ему не понравился. И второй тоже. Рей доделывала третий, чувствуя, что звереет. Ей казалось, что теперь все идеально, хоть сейчас в фильм про изгнание дьявола или аниме про вампиров. Если ему не понравится — пусть ищет другого художника.

Решив так, Рей стала затачивать карандаш, планируя ещё кое-чего накидать перед сном и…

— Мать твою!

Нож соскочил и порезал палец, да так глубоко, что кровь побежала без преувеличения ручейком. Да ещё больно как. И вдобавок Рей, когда бросилась искать пластырь, умудрилась капнуть кровью на свеженький эскиз.

Замотав палец в три слоя, она вернулась к эскизу. Всё-таки переделывать. А может оставить? Сказать, что это такое художественное решение? Никто же не будет знать, что это ее кровь. Время было позднее, первый час ночи, глаза слипались, и Рей уже решила, что ей плевать, как вдруг в воздухе отчётливо потянуло дымом. И, кажется, серой, как когда взрывают фейерверки. Но, когда ты живёшь прямо над забывчивым стариком, такие запахи сигнализируют об опасности, а не о приближающемся четвертом июля (тем более, что стояла весна). Принюхиваясь, чтобы определить источник запаха — пусть он будет из окна, а не из вентиляции! — Рей круто развернулась… и почти упёрлась носом в чью-то грудь. В чью-то мужскую грудь.

Грудь, разумеется, не висела в воздухе — она принадлежала неизвестно как оказавшемуся в комнате Рей мужику. Запах серы исходил именно от него.

— Простите? — Рей отступила от мужика, даже не успев толком осознать его присутствие. — А как вы сюда попали? Кто вы?

Что-то в нем было не так. И это выражалось не только в том, что мужик был одет в одни лишь штаны и сапоги и возник в запертой комнате неведомым образом. Рей сообразила, что, только когда мужик заговорил:

— Я был призван, — в эту короткую фразу он умудрился уместить огромную и противоречивую гамму эмоций: от удовлетворения до лёгкого презрения.

Рей посмотрела ему в глаза и увидела, что белок и радужка абсолютно черные, лишь где-то в глубине зрачков вспыхивали золотые искры.

«Это наверное линзы, — жалко предположила одна часть Рей. — Как у тех демонов в «Сверхъестественном»…»

Другая же без лишних предисловий посоветовала Рей бежать, и Рей ее послушалась. Она бросилась к дверям, планируя запереться в спальне и уже там решить, что делать, но вдруг поняла, что не может пошевелиться. Совсем. Будто что-то невидимое тесно спеленало ее, не отпуская.

— Я был призван, — повторил мужик с демоническими линзами, — кровью и углем.

Если предположить, что это был не сон, и мужик был тут, и Рей не могла пошевелиться — а порезанный палец саднил так, что это точно не могло быть сном — то вывод напрашивался только один.

— Это был не уголь, это обычный, мать его, графитовый стержень, — выдавила Рей. — Ты кто такой? Я тебя не звала… не призывала!..

Логичным продолжением было предложить мужику проследовать отсюда по не самым пристойным координатам, но Рей решила попридержать коней.

Демонический мужик — если принять это, как истину — не спешил отвечать на ее вопрос. Он огляделся, заметил эскизы на пробковой доске над столом — а это были эскизы, вполне типичные для тату-салона, куда чаще всего заглядывали байкеры, всякие там «дети ночи» и тамблеро-ведьмочки — и явно ими заинтересовался.

— Ты одержима? — спросил он у Рей. — Я вижу богохульные рисунки на этом алтаре.

— Это эскизы, — ответила Рей мрачно.

— Или ты ведьма? Тогда ты выбрала не того демона. Я не служу людям.

— Да бога ради! — от этих слов мужик скривился. — Служи кому хочешь, только отпусти меня и свали из моей квартиры.

— Знаешь ли, кого ты опрометчиво пробудила ото сна и призвала в этот мир? — надменно спросил мужик. — Я Кайло Рен! Верховный демон!

— Очень приятно, — сказала Рей, не скрывая сарказма. — А я Падме Амидала, Набуанская королева!

Несмотря на то, что она вполне осознавала, что в ее комнате сверхъестественное существо, почувствовать благоговение или страх у нее не получалось.

— В изгнании, я полагаю? Ты грезишь о возвращении трона?

— Я грежу о том, чтобы ты освободил меня и проваливал. Мне плевать, какой ты там демон! Всем плевать, но возможно среди клиенток нашего салона найдется пара сатанисток, презирающих учение ЛаВея, которые искренне тобой восхитятся и захотят продать свои души за доступ к восьми кубикам пресса!

— О чем ты говоришь? Нет, ты все-таки одержима, — решил Кайло Рен. — Но твой недуг не спасет тебя. Я был призван, и я получу положенное мне.

— Душу? — уточнила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло Рен. — Твоя душа должно быть уже канула в ничто, раз ты упоминаешь имя белого бога всуе и украшаешь жилище такими изображениями. Выкажи мне уважение, полагающееся мне, присягни на коленях и поцелуй мои ступни, отринь белого бога, и я уйду.

— Ты не зажрался там у себя в преисподней или откуда ты взялся? — поинтересовалась Рей. — Я атеистка и точно не собираюсь лобызать чьи-то немытые пятки. Да и мытые тоже.

— Тогда ты познаешь на себе весь мой гнев, — ответил Кайло Рен. В отличие от прочих его напыщенных фраз, эта прозвучала весьма обыденно, как говорят о смене погоды. И это насторожило и испугало Рей гораздо больше, чем предыдущие тирады.

— Может договоримся? — спросила она. — Есть какие-нибудь другие способы выказать тебе уважение?

— Можешь вступить со мной в греховную связь, — сказал демон.

— Ты имеешь в виду… О-о, — протянула Рей. — Ага, понятно.

Она придирчиво осмотрела Кайло Рена — насколько это возможно было сделать краем глаза, ведь она по прежнему стояла, замерев посреди комнаты.

— И после этого ты уйдешь и не вернёшься? — уточнила Рей.

— Да, — сказал тот.

Рей подумала ещё немного.

— Я согласна на связь, — сказала она. — Может быть освободишь меня от… Я не знаю, что меня держит.

Невидимые путы тут же пропали, и Рей облегчённо вздохнула. Повернувшись к демону, она ещё раз оглядела его и сказала:

— А ты не возражаешь, если перед греховной связью мы оба помоемся? Я не знаю, чем ты в своей преисподней занимался, да и я сама после целого дня не эталон чистоты.

— Ты нечиста? — уточнил Кайло Рен.

— Нет, — раздражённо сказала Рей. — Просто… Короче, ванная комната там.

С этими словами Рей направилась в ванную первой.

Демон вошёл, когда она раздевалась.

— Ты предлагаешь совершить омовение перед греховным соитием? — спросил он с сомнением.

— А что вымытыми вступать в связь будет недостаточно греховно? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло Рен и принялся раздеваться. Рей даже отвлеклась, рассматривая его внимательнее. Демон ничем не отличался от обычного человека, и там было на что посмотреть. Начиная от восьми кубиков пресса и ниже.

В отличие от нее Кайло Рен разделся быстро.

— Лезь под душ первым, — сказала Рей, понимая, что оторвать взгляд от бледной демонической кожи и всего остального демонического очень сложно. — Душ — это… Вот, — она включила воду в кабинке.

Кайло Рен залез в душ, а Рей задумалась: не сбежать ли, пока демон открывает для себя чудеса центрального водопровода? Во-первых, не факт, что у нее бы получилось. А во-вторых Рей так и подмывало проверить, действительно ли демон физиологически не отличается от людей.

— Там гель для душа в фиолетовом флаконе. Это как мыло, — подсказала Рей.

Демон подозрительно уставился на нее.

— Откуда я знаю, что там не святая вода или кладбищенская земля? — спросил он.

— Твою… демоническую… мать, — пробормотала Рей. Сняв с себя одежду, она тоже втиснулась в душевую кабину, где из-за демона стало заметно теснее. Вылив немного геля себе на руку, Рей размылила его и мазнула Кайло Рена по груди.

— Никакой святой воды, — сказала Рей. — А теперь подвинься немного, я тоже вымоюсь.

Удивительно, но присутствие демона ее совершенно не смущало. Ее присутствие демона — тоже. Поэтому, когда он положил руки на талию Рей и поинтересовался:

— Ты хотела вступить в греховную связь прямо тут?

Рей подала плечами и сказала:

— Ну, давай.

Кайло без предупреждения, едва она закончила фразу, наклонился к Рей, впиваясь в ее губы поцелуем. Он грубо сжал ей грудь, и Рей зашипела.

— Поосторожнее! — сказала она, отворачиваясь. — Я думала греховное — оно как-то связано с удовольствием, а не с болью.

— Так и есть, — ответил демон. На его лице наконец-то стали проявляться какие-то чувства, кроме отмораживания, и Рей готова была поклясться, что такой вариант оказания почестей (или о чем он там говорил) ему очень даже нравится. — Но и с моим удовольствием в том числе, — и он снова поцеловал Рей, грубо, но его рука перестала тиранить ее сосок.

Запах лавандового геля для душа странным образом мешался с запахом серы, от которого першило в горле и кружилась голова. Демон нависал над Рей огромный, горячий, как печка. Рей опустила руку вниз, чтобы проверить, вдруг нормальная человеческая физиология — это лишь иллюзия, и ее ждет что-нибудь с шипами? (ведь глупо ждать честности от демона, пусть и слегка заторможенного) Шипов она не обнаружила, а пробежавшись пальцами по шелковистой коже головки, заставила демона исторгнуть утробный рык. Поняв, что в этом плане демон ничем не отличается от смертных, Рей обхватила его член ладонью, уверенно двигая ею, в конце концов в этом не было ничего нового.

Оторвавшись на секунду от нее, демон окинул девушку взглядом и приник губами к ее груди. Когда Рей выгнулась ему навстречу, он чуть отстранился, его рука прочертила линию по ее животу и опустилась между ног, потирая чувствительное место, и Рей вздрогнула. Обхватив лицо Кайло Рена руками, она прижалась губами к его губам, тихо постанывая ему в рот. Кайло ласкал ее пальцами, и она сама насаживалась яростно на его руку, мокрая, истекающая соками. Когда он прекратил, она недовольно застонала, но прикусила губу, чувствуя, как он притирается к ней пахом.

Он подхватил ее за бедра, вжал в тонкую стенку душевой кабины, и одним толчком вошел во влажное, готовое принять его лоно. Рей охнула, цепляясь за его плечи. Демон сразу взял резкий быстрый ритм, с глухими шлепками вколачиваясь в нее, и Рей ничего не оставалось, кроме как отдаться этому ритму — и не треснуться в процессе затылком о стенку от избытка чувств. С каждым его движением внизу живота у нее нарастало тяжёлое чувство, от которого все мышцы сладко сжимались. А когда Кайло Рен наклонился к ее шее и прикусил кожу, Рей коротко вскрикнула, чувствуя, как тело сводит спазмом удовольствия.

...Смывая с себя демонскую сперму — никаких отличий от человеческой, впору задуматься о запоздалой контрацепции — Рей полюбопытствовала у демона, который волшебным образом высушился, едва вышел из кабинки и стоял уже одетый:

— Кстати, а чем ты займёшься? Когда уйдешь отсюда?

— Открою портал в свой мир и порабощу вашу жалкую расу, — ответил Кайло Рен как само собой разумеющееся и исчез, оставив после себя запах серы.


End file.
